The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for training and measuring a human visual accommodation system. Accommodation is the automatic adjustment of the eye for seeing at different distances and is accomplished mainly by changes in the convexity of the crystalline lens. Specifically, the apparatus comprises a training aid for teaching subjects to volitionally control the ciliary neuro-muscular system which changes the shape of the crystalline lens to focus a sharp image on the retina of the eye and to improve visual performance by more accurate focusing. It is also capable of measuring the accommodation resting position, the visual near and far points, and may be used as a vision research tool.